For the Love of Football
by Craxy
Summary: Grade A student falls for high school football star. KibaNaruto. Homosexual relations, Harsh Language, Discrimination, Racial slurs. If you take offense easily then this story is not for you.
1. Why me?

**For the Love of Football**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's characters. I do infact own this story and plot.**

**Summary: Grade A student falls for high school football star.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rating: M for mature audiences. Violence, harsh language, homosexual relationships.**

**WARNING: Homosexual relations, Harsh Language, Discrimination, Racial slurs. If you take offence easily then this story is not for you. **

**Pairings: KibaNaruto, Kiba[Undefined]. SasukeNaruto, Sasuke[Undefined].**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_Thinking._

_**'Flashback'**_

**(**_**Author's Note**_**)**

-Intermission Actions-

**New Title, Setting, Intermission, POV**

LINE BREAK!!-

**Oh, I know you missed me and my 'awesome' stories. :3 To all my fans who sent me 1,000,000+ messages/reviews to continue my writing. I thank you for knocking me back into Fan Fiction. **

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**Naruto**

How did I expect this to happen, I mean come on! Tutoring the most barbaric - no vile, most disgusting boy on the entire Earth. Why me? Why Naruto? Ugh, he's so.. UGH. I'll have to plan my revenge. Starting with killing this no-brain-having bafoon!

_**Flashback**_

_**'"Naruto, I have a favor to ask of you." Mr. Umino tapped his pen against the desk.**_

_**"Sir?" I replied.**_

_**"I need you to help me help another student." **_

_**"Who?" I raised a brow.**_

_**"Kiba Inuzuka."**_

_**A large ecko of "NO" filled the entire school. Students were wondering where in seven hells it came from.'**_

_**End Flashback**_

How the teacher coaxed me into it, I'll never know. A big drop of sweat appeared on my forehead, remembering the one named Kiba.

_One egotistical, arrogant, self-centered, chovanist-jock-slut. I refuse!!! _"But it's good for my reccomendations. This is horrible, I'll have to suck it up." In my own head, I whined at how difficult this is going to turn out.

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: Hmm, very interesting indeed. How will this turn out. I haven't written anything like this in about... a long time.**

**Miserable: Suck it up, loser.**

**Bezeerc: You're right, I need more ideas. Hey, MUSE!**

**Muse: What?**

**Bezeerc: What the hell happened to you, you lazy skank of a fairy!**

**Muse: Non'ya. -smack-**

**Bezeerc: Fail. You fail, you're fired. Die now. **

**Muse: Bye-bye, you amazing person! Two weeks notice. I put that up two weeks ago, now I can say "You can't fire me, I QUIT!" -storms out-**

**Miserable: Ok then?**

**Bezeerc: Ahem, as I was saying, since I haven't been writing anything 'new' I've decided to semi-abandon "It's Over" for this story, I'd like to practice some serious plots instead of random, last minute, sloppy plot. :D Don't worry, there still will be Sasuke-bashing, just not as much.**

**Miserable: Good 'ol Sasuke-bashing! :3**

**End Intermission**

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**Kiba**

I'm sitting here, in fucking class, wondering how the hell I'm going to pass it. Maintaining a B to a C average isn't easy as it looks, I can't stand this shit. Excuse my potty mouth.

I spend hours 'studying' and it gets me nowhere. Maybe if the teachers were all hot and had big boobs I'd pass. Hmm, tits.

As the annoying teacher is teaching whatever they're supposed to teach, I look out the window, hoping they don't destroy my perfect changes of staying on the team. I need a tutor.

**LINE BREAK!!-**

It's the end of class and no luck, I still don't get it. Damn,

"Kiba, could you come here for a minute." Mr. Umino demanded in a nice way? It was more of a rhetorical question.

No one else in in there but him and me, what do I have to lose? More sense points? Doubt it, I've lost more sense points in a day than I can count on my fingers. Now that's a lot of sense points.

I walk up to the old man's desk and stand there awaiting for another lecture. Instead he asks me if I'd like to be tutored by one of the smartest students in this school. Sure, as long as no one else finds out. I'm cool with it. Because no one can ever know THE Kiba, number 15, was dumb enough to need a tutor. I'm popular for Christ sakes!

"I'm alright with it..." _As long as it gets me through this boring ass class._

"Great, because I found you the perfect tutor!" The "All Great" Mr. Umino chirped.

"And this is..?" I'm hoping it's that hot blonde chick.

"Naruto!" No! Not that faggot!

"Hell no!" Not him, never!

"Excuse me?" **(**_**Oh hohohohoho! I'm so odd. This is coming along perfectly.**_**)**

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**Naruto**

I'm laying in my bed with my _boyfriend_, yes, I say _boyfriend_ because I detest the word lover. It makes me angry. Sure, he may be an ass, but he's my ass. Love you Sasuke.

Ha! Nice pun. Not. I tell him about my dreadful task. He just ignores me, it really pisses me off when he does that.

I try to tell him something and he just never seems to, what's that word? Care. I know he does because the kid I'm going to have to tutor is a slut. But then again, why should he care?

"And now I have to tutor this lame excuse of a human. Why are people so stupid?" Not really a question to him.

"Don't know, I have a huge assignment to do and it's worth just about 60 percent of my grade. Do you mind not talking so much? I have to think." He's been acting really strange these past couple of weeks. Maybe I should shut up, but the idiot in me wants to keep talking.

"Oh, shut up you." I'm worried.

**LINE BREAK!!-**

_**Hello to all my fabulous fans. I'm such a procrastinator. Here are my late 'Happy Holidays'?**_

**:3 Oh wow, I wonder what's going to happen next. Note to you guys, I hate Sasuke with a passion. **

**i l i k e t y p i n g i n s p a c e s : )**

ZOMGZOMGZOMG SPOILER ALART! HARHAR!!1/1shiftoneeveventyone:

SASUKE AND NARUTO DON'T STAY TOGETHER LONG - DUH.

KIBA'S A BIG WHORE YOU GUYS!

O.M.G. ; NARUTO'S BRAIN WILL HAVE BRAIN FART IN NEXT CHAPTER [meaning he'll be clueless for once, but you probably would too.]

KIBA DID BANG A BOY... IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL.

**{|x P O L L x|}**

**Heres a poll for you guys:**

**Who should be in what grade?**

**{x| G R A D E S |x} **

**freshman ; sophomore ; junior ; senior**

**{x| S T U D E N T S |x}**

**Naruto ; Kiba ; Sakura ; Shino ; Sasuke ; Shikamaru ; Temari ; Gaara ; Ino ; Itachi ; Ten-Ten ; Chouji ; Neji ; Hinata ; **

**Preview for next chapter:**

I mean sure, he's obviously stupid, but I didn't think he'd be this stupid. I don't want to do this anymore and it hasn't even been five minutes yet. Nice.

"The hell are you sitting there for?"

"Figure out the damn problem so I can go home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**For the Love of Football**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's characters. I do infact own this story and plot.**

**Summary: Grade A student falls for high school football star.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rating: M for mature audiences. Violence, harsh language, homosexual relationships.**

**WARNING: Homosexual relations, Harsh Language, Discrimination, Racial slurs. If you take offence easily then this story is not for you. **

**Pairings: KibaNaruto, Kiba[Undefined]. SasukeNaruto, Sasuke[Undefined].**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_Thinking._

_**'Flashback'**_

**(**_**Author's Note**_**)**

-Intermission Actions-

**New Title, Setting, Intermission, POV**

LINE BREAK!!-

**Oh, I know you missed me and my 'awesome' stories. :3 To all my fans who sent me 1,000,000+ messages/reviews to continue my writing. I thank you for knocking me back into Fan Fiction. **

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**Naruto**

It's after school. Great, now I have to go to this guy's house. God hates me, 10 times. I gather my books and pens, slip on my jacket, and walk to the bench just outside school campus waiting for Sasuke.

He's a bit late, that's not like him at all, he usually drives up right when I'm walking towards the road. I'm waiting, and waiting.

It's been 20 minutes, bad day to leave my phone at home too. I have somewhere important to be.

FINALLY. He's here. There's a girl in the front seat.

"Sorry, I had to... pick up my cousin's friend." A girl with blonde hair, who looks a tad bit slutty.

"That's cool." I'm a little self-conscious right now. I get in the back seat, bitch in front wont bother moving.

"You know I have to tutor someone, right?" I ask to make sure ass here didn't forget.

"Mhm." Good. I'm looking at the girl's face in the mirror, she's pretty. A little too pretty.

**Kiba**

I'm at home, waiting on this faggot. What's taking him so long anyway?

I got my text book and the other shit I need. Maybe it's not today? I could be right.

Sure, I can be a little judgemental, but the kid is kinda late. Here I thought gay A students were always on time.

**Naruto**

I've finally made it to the guy's house. After spending 15 minutes of awkward silence in a car with my boyfriend and that blonde girl. What was her name again?

Judging from the outside of the house, I want to cringe. It's too... clean. Too 'well-kept'. I don't like it. Fucking rich kids and their fucking suburbs.

I walk up to the door, it's nice and all. The entire house is a really pretty brown colour, and I hate brown. I give the door three knocks. Some girl answers the door.

She has really big tits.

"Yeah?" She's not ashamed of her breasts and I guess she just loves showing them off to the world, because the shirt she's wearing is really revealing. Her hair is slicked back in a bun and she's got thick hoop earrings dangling. _**(LATINA!)**_

"I'm Kiba's tutor, I'm here to... tutor him." She rolls her eyes, which annoys me.

"Come in. Whipe off your shoes." I do what I'm told, she looks like she has a gun attached to her somewhere..

When I stepped into their house, it smelt like vanilla. It suited this house with the brown colour and all.

After what took about 10 minutes of trying to call _him _downstairs, the girl went up stairs in a fit of rage to drag him down herself.

I sat there unsurpised. Idiot was upstairs in his room talking on the phone with someone. He also doesn't have a shirt on. Disrespectful. _**(I'm not complaining. ;D) **_I cringe, the girl introduces herself.

Oh, now she's nice now? Her names Hana, she seems to be a pretty cool chick.

"You can sit down at the table if you want." I sit, Kiba is still on the phone. Obviously with a girl, we now know her name is Ino. The name rings a bell...

Never heard of it.

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: OH MAH LAWD! INTERMISSIONS TIME! -dance-**

**Miserable: Oh God, I don't know you. **

**Bezeerc: ASFJASBJSAG:HABGHSFBSF :D**

**Erice: Being a lesbian must be swell! I need to fucking piss. -crouches down and pulls down panties-**

**Bezeerc: NO, NOT HERE!!! EWWWWW**

**Miserable: ...**

**Erice: -psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... drip drip drip- Ah!**

**Bezeerc: T.T**

**Naruto: I'm smart in this story! FUCK YE! **

**Bezeerc: I'm writing this at the last minute because I'm a pazy procraztinator. :B **

**End Intermission**

It's taking FOREVER for the boy to get off of the phone. THE HELL??

**Kiba**

I'm on the fucking phone for Christ sakes. Talking to this hot chick I met a couple of days ago. When I'm finished with the phone I hang up. Hana stares at me like she's gonna break my legs. She just might do it.

"Excuse me, but you have company. Don't make me tell Mama." Please don't.

"Alright, I need to get my books."

**Naruto**

Well, it's about damn time. As skankboy jogs up stairs, Hana turns back to me.

"How's he doing in school?" How the fuck am I supposed to know. I make up something, quick!

"He's not doing very good, he's just a letter grade from being dropped from the team." I don't know!

She sighs, he comes back down stairs with two books in hand.

**HOW TIME FLIES BY... NOT!**

It's been ten minutes, Hana was gone, and now I had to tutor the most no-brain-having-idiot in the world! He's just sitting there with a blank look on his face, I'm sitting next to him about ready to scream. I WANT TO GO HOME!

I mean sure, he's obviously stupid, but I didn't think he'd be this stupid. I don't want to do this anymore and it hasn't even been five minutes yet since we started. Nice.

"The hell are you sitting there for? You're the tutor, tutor me!"

"Figure out the damn problem so I can go home!"

He said something under his breath. It sounded like the word 'faggot'. I'm not sure, it was incoherent. I just sat there not knowing what to do for the first time in my life.

**LINE BREAK!!-**

ZOMGZOMGZOMG SPOILER ALART! HARHAR!!1/1shiftoneeveventyone:

SASUKE IS A YEAR YOUNGER THAN NARUTO, BUT KIBA IS A YEAR OLDER. ;D;D;D

SASUKE IS FLAMING RACIST.

SAKURA TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON.

DAY 2 OF TUTORING: NEVER CONFUSE NARUTO AGAIN.

**{|x P O L L x|}**

**Heres a poll for you guys:**

**Who should be in what grade?**

**{x| G R A D E S |x} **

**freshman ; sophomore ; junior ; senior**

**{x| S T U D E N T S |x}**

**Naruto ; Kiba ; Sakura ; Shino ; Sasuke ; Shikamaru ; Temari ; Gaara ; Ino ; Itachi ; Ten-Ten ; Chouji ; Neji ; Hinata ; **

**Preview for next chapter:**

"It's better than awesome, it's our anniversary! So what happened?" I'm confused again?


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Love of Football**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's characters. I do infact own this story and plot.**

**Summary: Grade A student falls for high school football star.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rating: M for mature audiences. Violence, harsh language, homosexual relationships.**

**WARNING: Homosexual relations, Harsh Language, Discrimination, Racial slurs. If you take offense easily then this story is not for you. **

**Pairings: KibaNaruto, Kiba[Undefined]. SasukeNaruto, Sasuke[Undefined].**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_Thinking._

_**'Flashback'**_

**(**_**Author's Note**_**)**

-Intermission Actions-

**New Title, Setting, Intermission, POV**

**LINE BREAK!!-**

**'Sup, bro?**

* * *

**Naruto**

After yesterday, I've been feeling really funny since I got home. Sasuke's still acting weird, he told me I needed to bathe since he picked me up. I'm not dirty!

Yesterday was shitty, maybe today will be better. Don't know. I look in the closet for something to wear. Eh. Since when did I conform to fashion?

FINALLY, after what seemed like an hour, I get out a black shirt, like always, and pants. I set the clothes on my bed, grab my towel and tooth brush and head to the shower. As soon as I open my door and walk out, a wild pink-haired girl appeared.

"Excuse you." Sakura, my step-sister, says with a smug look on her pretty little mug.

I only roll my eyes and grunt. Sakura is one of the few I can tolerate. She's the only one I can talk to about anything. We've been close since grade school, even after our parents married.

She makes her way down to the den to make herself some breakfast. I get to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror. At myself. Some times I wonder what Sasuke sees in me.

What makes him so attracted to blonde hair, I hate my hair. I should dye it. I need to lose some weight.

I turn on the faucet to the shower, don't want it too hot. As I let the water splash my face, I begin to wonder what would happen today.

Anniversary. Two years. March 11. That's right. I can't believe I've been standing here like an idiot and forget what today is!

_**(I'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't care anymore.)**_

**

* * *

**

I call Sasuke, no answer. What the hell? He always answers his cellphone. Especially today.

I call his house, no answer. Maybe he just forgot to turn his phone on and he's on his way to pick me up? That could be it - I hope.

"Hey, Sakura. Did Sasuke call?" I'm worried again.

"Not that I know of. What's up?" Something is wrong.

"Nothing..." Something must be wrong. I'll call in the next half hour or so.

**

* * *

**

**Intermission**

**Bezeerc: I might not make long intermissions anymore. **

**End Intermission**

**

* * *

**

It's been three hours and no call back. What the fuck? I am beyond pissed. There are no words to describe how mad I am. I walk up to Sakura, clearly pissed.

She's brushing her hair, the pink die is fading. She should touch it up a bit. Back on subject, I can't believe he didn't call.

"I doubt he's going to call back." She says with a look of disgust. I don't understand why she doesn't like Sasuke. It's something I just never really understood.

I say nothing. He couldn't have forgotten. It's not like him.

**Kiba**

"Damn, what time is it?" Alarm didn't go off like it was supposed to. Fuck! I missed practice.

Coach is going to flip ape shit. Wait, what's today? I look at the calendar on my cellphone. Thursday.

Thank GOD. Why the hell did I think yesterday was Friday? What ever. It doesn't matter. I'm skipping school today. Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep.

**Naruto**

I walked myself to school and back. Didn't see Sasuke at school. It's 4 o'clock now. Still no call. I'm just angry, what the hell is- Oh look who's calling. I answer it, but I don't say anything.

"_Hello? Naruto?_ "

"What?" I didn't know what to say.

"_What's up with you?_ "

What's up with me? Oh, I'll tell you what's up."What do you mean '_what's up with me_'? What the hell kind of shit is that? Do you know what today is? Do you even have your phone? I've been calling you all day. All I get today is a 'what's up with you'. That's cool."

I'm hurt.

"_You know I had things to do._ " What the hell am I talking to? A robot? Sometimes I wonder why I even try. What things? You haven't told me shit.

Hmm, I wonder what was so important that I don't get any type of call, letter- SOMETHING that indicated that the prick had something so "important" to do that he doesn't call. I'm done.

And then I hung up.

I feel like breaking something. His nose would be the perfect candidate.

**

* * *

  
**

Ugh, I have to go back to that pretty house where The Barbarian resides. Bad day. Very bad day. Why can't I catch at least a 15 minute break? I wonder how I'll get there. I'm not calling Sasuke, I want nothing to do with him right now.

**

* * *

**

**I have returned. No, Naruto and Sasuke have not broken up. The catalyst for that is in the next chapter. Don't hold your breath, though.**

**I'm not drafting these out before I type like I originally planned. I might update this before the end of next month. Who knows. :0**

**Preview for next chapter:**

I sigh, how do you not get this problem? This is freshman math.


End file.
